


we live for nights like these

by breakfasttako



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Smut, This is not the plot you are looking for, happy valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakfasttako/pseuds/breakfasttako
Summary: It's a very happy night when Caroline finally says accepts Klaus's offer to see the world





	we live for nights like these

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniMeows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/gifts).



> I hope you have a wonderful National Candy Day, hmhum I mean,Valentine's Day.
> 
> I'm sorry this is a future au smut fic rather than a first meeting or soulmate au fic. I was working on a soulmate au that I couldn't get wrapped up, and for some unfathomable reason, a royalty au. My scattered brain had a hard time meeting this challenge.
> 
> I've been a sorry excuse for a Valentine, but I sincerely hope you have many candies and Klaroline feels this VDay :)

Caroline couldn’t tell anyone when it first started. She often lay awake at night trying to figure out how it had all worked out the way that it did. How could she possibly find such delirious happiness and adoration with this once supposed villain? As the years passed, she’d learned the terms like villain and hero, good and bad, right and wrong could be easily interchanged depending on who was telling the story. She still laughed at her younger self for thinking in such simple terms. Her world had been so black and white once upon a time.

On nights like these though, she didn’t bother with such heavy, distracting thoughts. On nights like these she lay in Klaus’s strong arms trying to see if their asking him questions about his travels. She’d done her own traveling over the years, but until recently, had kept his offer of someday showing her the world from his vantage at bay.

“Their is a Buddhist temple in Luang Prabang, Wat Xieng Thong. It is beautiful and elegant. You’d like it there. I believe Kol’s interest in the temple waned some centuries ago, so it should be safe from his drama.” he said picking a leaf out of her hair that had recently fallen from the tree above them, teasing her about his younger brother’s antics some months before.

“What about the Taj Mahal?” she asked running her hand down his jean covered thigh. His grip on her waist tightened as he drew her into him, her back now pressed firmly into his sculpted chest. He adjusted their position so he now sat flush against her entire backside. His legs tangled with hers and she felt his own lust poking her lower back through his restrictive denim where her t-shirt had ridden up.

“It’s,” he paused searching for words, “harder to explain, love. Which I suppose is all the more reason to take you there. You should experience it for yourself.” He nuzzled her neck and one of his hands caressed the other side of her jaw.

“Try,” she insisted fighting distraction.

He sighed knowing she wouldn’t let up until he answered, “Well, people like to compare it to other pieces of architecture, but some places are more than nature and human engineering coming together. They’re a call to your soul. Like I said, it’s hard to explain.” His wandering hand dropped dangerously low just past where the collar of the tight t-shirt ended. “Without sounding like a sentimental fool that is.”

“I just-” her thoughts flew from her mind as his once stationary stand dipped under the hem of her shirt. “Please Klaus,” she whimpered.

He knew she was asking him to continue with his answer not his caressing. “Caroline,” he drawled nibbling on her earlobe, “why are you so curious about this particular subject? It’s not as if you haven’t seen half of these places for yourself.”

“It’s just you have this way of describing places that makes me cream my panties,” he pushed his hips slightly upwards at her vulgarity, he loved it when she was crude, “and it makes me feel like I haven’t been there at all. Almost as if I’m hearing about an entirely new world.”

“It’s hard-”

“I know,” she cut him off wiggling her butt into his erection, “but that’s not what I asked.”

“Mmm,” he moaned grinding back into her for a few more seconds before getting back to the topic at hand, “I was going to say it’s hard to say no to you.” he chuckled breathily against her neck. “Tell me, where would you like to go tonight?”

“Anywhere,” she gasped as she continued to grind back against him. “I just want to go with you. I want to see the world with you.”

After a long bout of silence and unusual stillness from Klaus, she spoke again, “I’m sorry was that too sappy? I just thought, if your invitation still stood, we might try Paris, Rome, Tokyo...”

As if her words had electrocuted him, he quickly pulled her around in his lap to face him. Confused, she opened her mouth to apologize again for bringing all this up in the middle of fooling around rather than waiting for a better moment -he’d waited so long for her-, but she never got the chance. At the same time she began to speak he yanked her up in his arms and used the momentum to push her into the tree that’s branches they had just been relaxing under. Their bodies collided into the tree causing leaves to fall all around them. Keeping her body close, he crashed her lips into his passionately as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their tongues found each other quickly and battled for dominance unrelentingly. This was not the luxurious and perhaps even lazy foreplay they’d been engaging in all evening. Her hands found their way to the button of his jeans and she unzipped him pushing his jeans and boxers down using her feet to get them down around his knees. He adjusted her to pull off her sweats with a speed that left even her vampire senses in disbelief she was now standing on her own two feet.

She grabbed his hard shaft roughly and pumped him erratically, “Caroline,” he moaned into her neck, licking softly. Moving her hands up around his neck she put her weight on back him and hitched on leg up over his hip. Taking the hint he grabbed her other leg to wrap around his waist once more. Turning around he slammed her into the tree and entered her simultaneously.

She gasped at the sudden thick intrusion, but soon a guttural noise came from the back of her throat calling out, “Klaus!” He withdrew from her slightly only to thrust the rest of his arousal into her completely. Using quick, short strokes he found a rhythm. His strokes became longer almost leaving her warmth completely before reentering. Ramming into her, filling her to the hilt he stopped, resting his head in the crevice of her neck.

“Klaus,” She whined uselessly trying to move her hips. He pulled back from her slowly only leaving half of himself joined with her. Hungry, dark eyes raked over her face settling on her breasts. Before she could comprehend his actions he ripped her t-shirt and bra from her body. His head lowered and his mouth left warm sucking, kisses along her breasts. Lips teased her nipple and his hips began to rut in a circular motion. She pulled his shirt apart, the buttons of his Henley flying as she pushed it down his shoulders. His hand teased her other breast as she moaned frenziedly under his touch. The hand touching her breast made its way to her clit where he softly pinched. “Klaus…please…more,” she breathed failing miserably to form anything even resembling a coherent sentence.

Straightening himself to kiss her roughly, he thrust himself in and out of her, fully hers to command. Moving faster and harder every time she cried out for him to in a whimpering demand, circling her clit gently. It was a contrast he’d learned worked for her. He repeated this action until was alight with pure ecstasy. Her walls clenched around him. His thrusting continued in an even, smooth tempo.

Kicking off his pants, he lay on the ground making sure to keep her inside of him. She collapsed onto him recovering. Their bodies were flush once more. Her hard nipples dug into his chest and she breathed heavily onto his neck. He stroked her back catching his own unnecessary breath. Slowly, she began to move against him gaining momentum with each movement. She raised herself on her arms, hands on either side of his head to gain a little more leverage. His own hands were on her hips helping to guide her movements. His eyes followed the bouncing of her breasts as they moved up and down. Moving his hands up her sides, he cupped them brushing his thumbs across the peaks. Her movements became sloppy as she climbed toward another high.

Rolling them so he was on top his movements began to match hers hurriedly. He thrusts lost their tempo and he grabbed her hips. Burying his face in her hair, he cried out her name and spilled his release into her. Upon feeling him climax she reached her down between them and was clenching down on him again after a few seconds.

He rolled off of her laying on his back, but reached out for her tucking her in between his arm and body so she could effectively use his shoulder as a pillow. Her leg hitched over his and slowly she drifted off as he listened to her steady breathing.

An hour or so later she began to stir. His fingers gently brushed the leaves out of her hair. Turning over so her chin rested on his chest, she smiled at him as his fingers continued on their mission.

“Ready to accept my invitation then? Let me show you my world?” he drawled happily.

“Yep,” she answered licking behind his ear. “You could say, I fancy you,” she purred in a sleepy haze. He chuckled, his chest vibrating against her creating a nice sensation. “I want to see the world with you,” she continued by kissing his collar bone lightly. "I love you."

  
“Me too. I love you.”

On nights like these it didn’t matter how it had all happened or why. On nights like these it only mattered that it had happened. What all the world had to show her could happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked this story.  
> Comments make my day, so if you have a second please leave a few words.  
> https://tenor.com/view/puppy-dog-eyes-sad-saint-innocent-shrek-gif-10590115
> 
> pretty trees:  
> http://www.aspenfallslandscaping.com/blog/?p=46


End file.
